iVisit You
by WeHeartSeddieeee
Summary: Just a little oneshot I wrote post tuna jump! Sam visits Freddie in the hospital.


**Hi guys! I absolutely loved The Killer Tuna Jump! I loved how Sam and Freddie so obviously still love each other. I decided to write a little oneshot about what happens after all the craziness. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>About four days after the tuna incident, Robbie was released from the hospital and was staying at Sam and Cat's apartment, much to Freddie's relief, and he got his face bandage off the same day.<p>

He absolutely hated staying here but he thanked god that Robbie left. Man, was he irritating.

There was something or should he say someone who made staying there a little better for him though.

Sam.

She came in every single day he's been here. She brings him food, clean clothes, and she even got him some dorky Galaxy Wars comic books.

That day, Freddie was sitting up in his hospital bed, flipping through channels trying to find a good show when Sam walked through the door with a bag full of BF Wangs. He smiled at her and turned down the volume on the tv.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hey nub. How's the arm?" she asked him, pulling a seat up next to his bed and plopping down on it.

He shrugged. "Ehh, it's alright. But I'd rather go through this pain instead of the pain of hearing Robbie singing that stupid swell song twice an hour."

Sam gave him a look. "Don't EVEN complain, Benson! At least here, they're able to sedate him and make him go to sleep. Now that he's with us, I wake up at least three times a night to him and his stupid guitar."

Freddie chuckled, and Sam gave him a light punch on his good arm.

Freddie rubbed it and asked, "So what's in the bag?" Sam picked up the bag full of food and put it next to Freddie and started pulling things out.

"I got a lettuce wrap and orange chicken for your nubby butt and crab wontons for me," she told him, handing him his food.

As they both started eating, Sam noticed he was struggling a little with his cast. Today was the first day he could eat things other than yogurt and water.

"Do you-do you need help?" she asked him.

He just smirked at her. "Sam Puckett? Offering to help someone?"

"Oh, shut up," she told him as he helped him eat the chicken.

About fifteen minutes later, they were both done and full. Sam turned the chair she was sitting in to an angle so she could watch tv.

She was sitting in front of Freddie and he looked at the back of her head. He always loved her hair and would play with it when they were dating.

Just out of habit and him being brave, he reached out and started playing with it.

She tensed up for a couple seconds then she relaxed again.

About ten more minutes passed, and he saw Sam starting to squirm around in the chair. It was cold and metal, it even looked like it'd hurt your butt.

Freddie spoke up, "S-am?" She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna…come up here and sit next to me? There's enough room," he told her as he scooted over and patted the space next to him.

Sam smiled a little softly then got up on the bed with him.

Just so they wouldn't both be sitting there all uncomfortable and stiff, he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she leaned against him.

It felt just like old times. It's like they fit perfectly together.

They were watching That's A Drag, lost track of time and dozed off.

Two hours later, a nurse came in to find Sam and Freddie completely wrapped in each other.

She walked over to Sam and shook her to wake her up.

"Miss," she said.

Sam slowly sat up and out of Freddie's embrace. "What?" she asked yawning.

"I know you would like to stay with your boyfriend, miss, but visiting hours are over."

Sam's eye's windened. "O-oh he's not-" she tried to get out, but the nurse was already walking out of room.

She threw her legs over the bed and sighed. She grabbed her purse from the ground and turned around to look at Freddie.

She smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I-I love you," she whispered then walked towards the door.

As she opened it, she stopped when she heard a quiet "I love you too, Sam." She looked down and smiled then kept walking.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it okay? Sorry if it's not the best, I wrote it pretty fast! Let me know what you think :) <strong>


End file.
